Self-defense spray devices are used to spray a caustic spray to defend against an attack. Air-horn can also be used to generate a loud sound to deter an attack and/or notify persons in close proximity to an attack that an attack is occurring. Simultaneous use of both a conventional self-defense spray device and an air-horn requires two-handed operation and can be clumsy to operate and is unrealistic to simultaneously operate both devices during an attack.